


I Remember

by kipp_enz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipp_enz/pseuds/kipp_enz
Summary: At 18, Cyrus and TJ moved into an apartment together.  Now, at 19, TJ wants to make their love for each other official.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Cyrus and TJ are 19. After graduating from Grant, they moved in together.

We were sitting on the floor in the living room, legs crossed, finishing dinner. Our hands were joined, stretching over the coffee table. I grabbed our plates and stacked them.

“Hey, Cy, Come here, I wanna sit next to you,” I said.

“What? Do you have a _crush_ on me or something?”

I laughed. “Just come over here,” I said, letting go of his hand so he could move.

He sat to the left of me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

“Cyrus,” I started. “Do you remember when we were 14, and we sat on a bench by a fire and held hands?”

He lifted his head back up and looked at me. “You know I remember that.”

“Alright, well did you know this? I barely slept that night because all I could think about was you.”

“I did the same thing, actually.”

I laughed. “I mean, I have to admit, eighth grade me was pretty romantic.”

“You still are.” He kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed a little. “Well, anyway, I finally fell asleep at 4:00. When I woke up, I saw a text from you. Do you remember what it said?”

He laughed a little. “Remember? I spent 45 minutes debating whether or not to send it. It’s practically engraved in my memory.”

“I woke up to see that text from you that said, and I quote, “Remember that day you got me a chocolate chocolate chip muffin? Your hair looked very nice that day, just thought you should know. P.S. you have a very soft hand and I-”

“Enjoyed holding it yesterday,” he finished for me.

We laughed quietly for a moment, reminiscing on our past years together. Then Cyrus spoke up.

“Do you remember junior year, when we got into our fight?”

“I do,” I responded.

“And do you remember what you said right before we made up?”

“I said, ‘I love you and I care about you and I couldn't bear to lose you, but I feel like I am right now.’ I remember.”

“And I said, ‘I love you too.’”

Glancing down from his eyes, I reached for his hand, just like the night on the bench so many years ago.

I looked back up at Cyrus. “Do you remember last year when we moved in together?” I asked.

“I do.”

“And do you remember what happened right when we walked in the door of the apartment?”

“I kissed you on the lips.”

“That you did.”

“And I said, ‘Welcome home.’”

“I remember.”

“And we spent the whole night sitting on the floor because there was no furniture.”

“We have furniture now and are still sitting on the floor.”

“I like sitting on the floor with you.”

“Me too.”

Cyrus stopped for a moment and then cracked a smile. “Remember last week when I had nice pajamas on and you had a cold glass of water and-”

“Cyrus, you said you forgave me for that,” I chuckled.

“So you remember.”

“I do.”

“And you leaned in for a kiss and spilled ice cold water on my dinosaur socks.”

“I did.”

“And we spent the next hour deciding who’s t-shirt we would sacrifice because the towels were in the wash.”

“I still had fun.”

He blushed. “Me too, actually.”

“Cyrus, do you remember tonight when I asked you to marry me so we could spend the rest of our lives together holding hands and saying we love each other and kissing on the lips and sitting on the floor and spilling water on our socks?”

“I d- Wait, what? That didn’t h-happen,” he stuttered.

“It could.”

Silence.

I pulled the ring out from my pocket and showed it to Cyrus. He looked at it and gasped.

“I-It has a muffin?” He started to tear up.

“Andi gave me her old friend’s number and he engraved it. Is it too cheesy?”

“Nope. I always want to remember the day I met you,” he replied. “So, is there anything you wanna tell me?”

“You pulled that line?”

“I did.”

“Well, yeah. There is. I want to marry you. I spend every day thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and I want everyone to know that. I want to wear a ring on my finger that shows just how much I love you. I want to see your smile every morning when I wake up until the day that I die. I want to cook with you while we sing our favorite songs, I want to watch disney movies and have floor picnics and hold hands with you. I want to watch us grow as people together and chase our dreams. Maybe we could have kids one day. I wanna marry you, Cyrus Goodman.”

“What do you think?”

Cyrus was speechless. There were tears pouring down both of our faces and we were locked in smiles.

“I think… Cyrus Kippen sounds pretty cool.”

He held out his hand and I slid the ring on. A laugh broke though Cyrus’ tears and he looked up at me. “I think you’re supposed to kiss me now.”

“I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
